


Po prostu powiedz TAK

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Po prostu powiedz TAK

**Author's Note:**

Był sobie gościu, który posiadał księgarnię w centrum miasta, dwa budynki od AUTO NAPRAW SINGERA, którego Dean chciał zerżnąć. NOVAD POWIEŚCI albo NOVAK, albo coś podobnego. Przypuszczalnie powinien był znać nazwę tego miejsca, skoro je wystarczająco często odwiedzał. Nie, żeby czytał wiele. Dean nienawidził czytać, ale Cas tam był, i warto było kłamać na temat autorów, o jakich nigdy nie słyszał, żeby się po prostu na faceta pogapić. TAKI był gorący. Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy, pełne usta. Dean chciał go rozłożyć na swoim łóżku w rozmiarze KING SIZE, wsadzić mu palce w tyłek, który MUSIAŁ być ciasny, i orać nim aż do następnego tygodnia. Problem stanowił fakt, że Castiel nie był typem osoby, która leciała na jednorazówki. Do licha, nie był typem osoby, która w ogóle uprawiałaby seks. Jednak wyglądał, jakby tego potrzebował. Niektóre ze spojrzeń, jakie posyłał w przeszłości Deanowi były tak oczywiste, że mógłby równie dobrze nosić nad głową jaskrawy neon z napisem „Zerżnij mnie!” Wszystko to było jednak bez znaczenia, ponieważ pozostawało faktem, że Dean nie mógł go zwabić do łóżka. Każdy sposób, z każdego kąta, który Dean wypróbował, okazał się niewypałem. To było naprawdę żenujące.  
Dean lubił o sobie myśleć, że nieźle wyglądał. Lubił myśleć, że mógłby każdego zaciągnąć do łóżka, gdyby się na to uwziął, ale Cas był niemożliwy, prawdziwie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Jednak dziś wieczorem Dean miał plan. Bardziej co prawda środek ostateczny niż cokolwiek dobrze przemyślanego, ale mimo to plan, i miał przeczucie, że to zadziała. Dlatego właśnie Dean znalazł się na parkingu przed księgarnią, na 10 minut przed zamknięciem, aby jeszcze raz spróbować zwabić Casa do łóżka. Albo rzucić na kolana. Dean nie był grymaśny.

Zza lady Castiel ujrzał światła gładkiej, czarnej Impali, przecinające zimową ciemność, podjeżdżającej na zewnątrz. Serce zaczęło mu walić. Wiedział dokładnie, do kogo należał samochód. Do Deana Winchestera. Możliwe, że najpiękniejszego mężczyzny, na jakiego Castiel kiedykolwiek patrzył, i jednego z najbardziej bezpośrednich. Każdego tygodnia odwiedzał jego sklep, mając na podorędziu następną kwestię na zagajenie rozmowy, nowy sposób na zaproszenie go na randkę, i każdego tygodnia Castiel mu odmawiał. Nie było dobrego powodu po temu, by odmawiać Deanowi, szczególnie, że Castiel nie bzykał od ponad czterech lat. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Cztery lata wyłącznie z ręką do towarzystwa.  
Po zerwaniu z dziecięcym ukochanym, jedyną osobą, z jaką doświadczył czegokolwiek erotycznego, nie miał odwagi randkować, a po późniejszym, żenującym podejściu do jednorazowych przygód, o czym wciąż wzbraniał się myśleć, Castiel odpuścił sobie wszystkie te zagrywki. Oczywiście, to się wydarzyło, zanim spotkał Deana. Gdyby nie jego własna bolesna niezręczność i nieśmiałość, Castiel byłby się poddał już całe miesiące temu.  
Zadzwonił mały dzwoneczek nad drzwiami, kiedy Dean, wyglądając niemożliwie seksownie w swojej skórzanej kurtce i wypłowiałych dżinsach, wkroczył do pustego sklepu. Dłonie Castiela już się pociły, oparte o powierzchnię lady. Oczekiwanie szumiało mu w ciele. Patrzył, jak Dean się zbliżał, zastanawiając się, jaka będzie jego nowa taktyka.  
Jak zwykle Dean, podchodząc do lady, miał na twarzy pewien siebie, zadziorny uśmiech.  
Castiel nieświadomie oblizał usta.  
\- Hej, Cas – odezwał się zwyczajnie.  
\- He… - Castiel przełknął. – Hej – odparł, czerwony na twarzy. Czemu się musiał zarumienić?! Odwracając wzrok udał, że prostuje kupę książek za pół ceny, stojących na półce za kasą. Wszystko, byle uniknąć ciężkiego spojrzenia Deana.  
\- Więc, kończysz za 10 minut?  
Castiel kiwnął głową, wciąż gapiąc się na leżące przed sobą książki w twardych oprawach.  
\- Okej, dobra, więc zmienię znak na ZAMKNIĘTE. Nie przeszkadza ci, że skończysz 10 minut wcześniej, prawda?  
\- Ja, um… co? – wyjąkał Castiel, ale Dean już przekręcał znak na drzwiach. Potem wrócił, wyślizgując się ze swej skórzanej kurtki i odkładając ją na ladę. Castiel patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Dean obszedł ladę wokół i stanął przed nim, tak blisko, że Castiel chciał się wycofać i stwierdził, że nie zostało mu dość miejsca. Uderzył plecami w ścianę, otwierając szeroko oczy. – D-Dean?  
Dean patrzył na niego. Po prostu patrzył. Jego zielone oczy krążyły po twarzy Castiela, po jego ustach, oczach, włosach.  
\- Chcesz mi possać fiuta?  
Wnętrzności Castiela podskoczyły z gorąca.  
\- P-przepraszam?! – pisnął. Serce chyba mu stanęło. Nie umiał stwierdzić. Czy w ogóle oddychał?  
\- Spytałem… czy chcesz mi possać fiuta? – powtórzył Dean powoli i z pewnością siebie. Na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu zażenowania, dokładnie przeciwnie niż u Castiela, który zastanawiał się po cichu, czy przypadkiem nie hiperwentylował.  
\- Ja… Ja…  
Dean uniósł brew.  
\- Ja… D-dean, to jest… Ja pracuję! Tu są okna! – pokazał szaleńczym gestem na wykuszowe okna ukazujące na zewnątrz ciemne, puste ulice.  
\- Stoimy za ladą.  
\- Ale… ja… - Castiel nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego logicznego zdania.  
\- Wiem, że mnie pragniesz – Dean spojrzał dobitnie na bardzo wyraźną erekcję Castiela – i szczerze mówiąc, Cas, od miesięcy nie jestem w stanie nikogo przelecieć, ponieważ nie mogę sobie wybić ciebie z głowy, więc mamy tu ciężki przypadek niewyżycia.  
Castiel otwarł usta.  
\- Dobra, trochę przesadziłem – przyznał Dean. – Obciągałem sobie, ale kto by chciał posuwać własną prawą rękę?  
Castiel zamknął usta.  
\- Dean… ja… ja nie mogę, ja nigdy… miałem tylko… to nie było…  
\- Co ty na to? Zapytam cię jeszcze raz, ale ty możesz powiedzieć tylko TAK lub NIE.  
\- Ale…  
Dean uniósł dłoń i przysunął się bliżej, aż wreszcie Castiel czuł jedynie jego wodę kolońską oraz utrzymujący się zapach skóry. Ściszył głos.  
\- Możesz powiedzieć tylko TAK lub NIE, jasne?  
Adrenalina krążyła Castielowi w żyłach. Trząsł się z jakiegoś powodu, ale nie wiedział, czy to były nerwy, podniecenie, oczekiwanie czy wszystkie trzy naraz.  
Dean czekał na odpowiedź. Castiel znał go na tyle, że wiedział, iż gdyby powiedział NIE, to mężczyzna by wyszedł, i dlatego to nie wchodziło w grę. Zebrawszy te nikłe resztki odwagi, jakie miał, Castiel pociągnął za krawat i owinął go sobie wokół palca.  
\- Tak – szepnął, starannie przyglądając się twarzy Deana w poszukiwaniu reakcji, i zauważył na niej lekkie zaskoczenie.  
\- Chcesz, żebym został?  
\- Tak.  
\- Chcesz mi possać fiuta?  
Własny fiut Castiela pulsował.  
\- Tak – wydyszał.  
\- Chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął?  
Oddech uwiązł mu gdzieś w gardle.  
\- Cas? – zapytał Dean. Był na tyle blisko, że jego udo napierało na erekcję Castiela. Księgarz zakwilił, ściskając Deana za biceps. – Cas? Odpowiedz mi. Czy chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął? – Naparł silniej i Castiel sapnął.  
\- Tak.  
Dean pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak myślałem. – Cofnął się, robiąc na tyle miejsca między nimi, żeby rozpiąć sobie dżinsy i wyjąć swego długiego, grubego fiuta.  
Castiel zagapił się na niego z walącym sercem. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić?  
Poczuł, jak Dean lekko nacisnął mu na ramię, a ponieważ nogi miał jak z galarety, padł na kolana. Spojrzał w górę na Deana, który obserwował go ciemnymi, niemal czarnymi oczami, a potem na jego erekcję, która znajdowała mu się na poziomie twarzy i była mokra na czubku.  
\- Zrób to – wymruczał Dean.  
Castiel trzęsącymi się dłońmi objął fiuta Deana. Niczym prawiczek potarł go raz, potem drugi i zaczerwienił się niczym wóz strażacki, kiedy Dean burknął „Mocniej.”  
Castiel złapał nieco mocniej i potarł jeszcze raz. Próbował robić to samo, co lubił, kiedy się masturbował, włączając w to pocieranie kciukiem dziurki na czubku, a sądząc po drżącym oddechu Deana, nie radził sobie najgorzej.  
\- Teraz mnie ssij – powiedział Dean chrapliwym głosem.  
Robiąc, co mu kazano, Castiel niepewnie polizał mu główkę fiuta, masując czubek językiem. Stęknięcie, jakie w odpowiedzi usłyszał, ośmieliło Castiela bardziej i przesunął ustami po całej grubości, ssąc mocno.  
Dean złapał Castiela za kark; nie powinno było go to podniecić tak mocno, mieć rękę w tamtym miejscu, ale podnieciło. Castiel jęknął, mając fiuta w ustach, i wziął go głębiej, aż główka zaczęła mu napierać na tył gardła.  
\- Kurwa – syknął Dean. – Powinienem był wiedzieć… Chryste, powinienem był wiedzieć, że będziesz zdzirą.  
Po tych słowach erekcja Castiela drgnęła, wyrzucając wilgoć. Czuł, jak bielizna kleiła mu się do ciała, i pogładził je, jęcząc. Castiel od lat nie uprawiał głębokiego gardła, więc musiał przełknąć kilka razy i oddychać równo przez nos, aby kontrolować swój odruch wymiotny, ale kiedy już to zrobił, fiut Deana zaczął mu się z łatwością przesuwać w ustach.  
\- Tak – wydyszał Dean, zaciskając palce na krótkich włosach Castiela. – Tak, właśnie tak – pchnął biodrami naprzód i Castiel prawie się zakrztusił. Wszedł tak głęboko, że jądrami uderzył Castiela w brodę. – Możesz wziąć wszystko, co? Tylko spójrz na siebie. Kurwa!  
Dean pchał mu w usta, poruszając się teraz szybciej. Castiel uderzył dłonią o krawędź lady, kiedy mężczyzna osaczył go pod ścianą, więżąc go w środku, utrzymując go na miejscu i posuwając go w gardło. W Castielu narastało gorąco, takie, jakiego nie poczuł nigdy wcześniej. Po każdym pchnięciu bioder Deana, po każdym ruchu jego fiuta wzdłuż swojego języka i gardła robiło mu się goręcej. Skóra mu płonęła.  
W sklepie było na tyle cicho, że dawało się słyszeć wyłącznie mokry dźwięk fiuta Deana poruszającego się Castielowi w ustach, jego jęki oraz okazjonalne „tak, kurwa”, a fakt, że stali za ladą, pod świetlówkami, praktycznie w miejscu w publicznym, czynił wszystko jeszcze bardziej nieokrzesanym.  
Castiel to uwielbiał.  
\- Założę się, że tęskniłeś za wielkim fiutem w ustach, co, Cas? – Dean rzucił biodrami szczególnie mocno i Castielowi oczy zaszły łzami. – Założę się, że nie możesz się doczekać, aby poczuć go w tyłku. Zerżnę cię tak mocno. Właśnie tak, jak chcesz. Potem będziesz mnie ujeżdżał. Będziesz się posuwał moim fiutem.  
Castiel oddychał szybko przez nos, a wilgoć ściekała mu po brodzie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego orgazm już nadchodził. Był praktycznie na granicy. Prawie tam. Musiałby się tylko dotknąć, może złapać się za fiuta, i by doszedł, wiedział o tym, ale chciał, aby to Dean go do tego doprowadził. Chciał, by orgazm został z niego wydarty siłą. Zamiast opuścić sobie rękę w spodnie, wsunął ją w rozpięte dżinsy Deana i poczuł poruszające się mięśnie jego pośladków, kiedy mężczyzna pchał mu w usta.  
Nawet w trakcie swego pierwszego i jedynego związku Castiel nigdy nie uprawiał seksu tak nieprzyzwoitego, jak ten. Wszystko było kontrolowane, przyjemne, owszem, ale nie wulgarne. Nie zwierzęce czy napędzane żądzą. Z pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie krztusił się fiutem, a w trakcie długich czterech lat swej mimowolnej abstynencji miał więcej niż jedną czy dwie fantazje o tym, że ktoś go gwałtownie brał.  
A Dean go brał.  
Dean rżnął go, posuwał go w twarz, tak, jak zawsze Castiel chciał być rżnięty, bez udawania i szaleńczo. I sama ta myśl przybliżyła go jeszcze trochę do krawędzi. Jęknął, zaciskając powieki.  
\- Dojdziesz? – wydyszał Dean. – Dojdziesz dla mnie? Chcę cię zobaczyć. Pozwól mi to zobaczyć.  
Castiel złapał się za spodnie, aby je rozpiąć. Uwolnił swego fiuta, ale nawet najlżejszy dotyk okazał się być zbyt silny; jądra mu się napięły i doszedł wręcz spektakularnie, krzycząc z ciężkim organem Deana w ustach.  
\- Och, k-kurwa! – Dean wbił się w niego jeszcze raz i pulsując doszedł mu w gardło. Chociaż Castiel przełykał tyle, ile mógł, wciąż dygocząc po własnym orgazmie, wciąż trochę spłynęło mu po ustach.  
Biodra Deana drgnęły, kiedy Castiel wylizał go do czysta i przerwał dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna pociągnął go za włosy.  
\- Chryste – wymamrotał Dean, osuwając się na ladę.  
Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się świeży rumieniec. Szybko się zapiął i wyjął pudełko chusteczek, aby wytrzeć do czysta pokaźny bałagan na poprzednio nieskazitelnej koszuli oraz zacieki na brodzie. Minęła długa chwila ciszy, w której Castiel nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Deana. Co się miało teraz dziać?  
\- Więc.  
Na szczęście Dean naciągnął już spodnie z powrotem; Castiel nie potrzebował kolejnego powodu, by się mocno rumienić.  
\- To było kurewsko gorące – powiedział Dean.  
Castiel przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą. Szybki rzut oka powiedział mu, że Dean wciąż się na niego gapił, nie, żeby się spodziewał, że Castiel coś powie, ale jakby po prostu chciał patrzeć.  
Twarz Castiela zapłonęła jeszcze silniej. Kiedy Dean dalej milczał, on zmuszony był zerknąć w górę i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Na twarzy mężczyzny widniał uśmiech, coś zbliżonego do uczucia. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić lub powiedzieć, Castiel odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Chodź, zbieramy się – powiedział wreszcie Dean.  
Castiel poderwał głowę.  
\- P-przepraszam?  
Dean wziął swoją kurtkę.  
\- Idziemy do mnie.  
\- C-co?  
Dean uniósł brew.  
\- Zamierzam cię zerżnąć, jasne? Możemy to zrobić tutaj, ale... – rozejrzał się sceptycznie po nieskazitelnie czystej księgarni – prawdopodobnie byśmy coś popsuli.  
\- Ale… co…  
\- Och, prawie zapomniałem… - Dean objął Castiela w talii, przyciągając go blisko do siebie, i lekko pocałował w usta.  
Castiel zamrugał.  
\- Do mnie?  
Castiel otwarł usta, zamknął je i otwarł jeszcze raz.  
\- T-tak – wyjąkał.  
\- Świetnie – odparł Dean.  
A Castiel nie mógł wymyślić lepiej pasującego słowa.


End file.
